Cartas y letras
by Salazar Lestrange
Summary: Harry está recibiendo cartas anonimas desde hace un tiempo,¿quién será su misterioso autor? Fic regalo del amigo invisible de la Torre. Slash,Humor PD:arreglado por fin Una broma mas


Advertencias: Relación Homo  
Resumen: Harry tiene un admirador secreto y no para de darle vueltas a quién será…  
Notas: Situado después del séptimo, (evidentemente, spoilers del 7º libro pero sin EPILOGO!!! Muerte a las últimas páginas, XDD.) Harry y CIA vuelven a Hogwarts a terminar (y empezar para algunos) su último año.

PD: Como fanfiction no respeta los espacios he puesto ..... para k se note cuando kambia el personaje narrador o la escena

......

Abrió el libro y allí estaba. Una vez más un pliego inocente lo desafiaba encajado entre las páginas de su libro de pociones de 7º curso. Hoy había estado especialmente vigilante y hasta había puesto un hechizo por la noche al baúl, para que lo avisara si alguien lo abría una vez dormido. Pero nada. Las cartas, si es que se podía llamar así al par de frases escritas, seguían apareciendo, como por arte de magia, justo en medio de la lección de cada día, sin que nadie pareciera dejarlas allí.

No se lo había comentado aún ni a Ron ni a Hermione, pero de seguir así lo haría, por lo menos a la castaña, aunque solo fuera para ver si a ella se le ocurría quién podría ser o al menos como atrapar al esquivo escritor.

Miró alrededor de forma disimulada, mientras sacaba rápidamente el papel y lo escondía bajo el pupitre. Nadie lo miraba. Quizá no estaba en clase y se las entregaba en Pociones para despistar.

Contestó a un par de preguntas de Mione, a una broma de Ron, le pasó un ingrediente a Ernie y, después de los cinco de los más largos minutos de su vida, abrió la descarada carta para leerla antes de que Slugorn hiciera su aparición.

_Ten cuidado con las alas de hada, si las echas en el centro el vapor puede llevárselas. Me gustan tus pantalones, deberías probar a ponértelos con la camisa del sábado._

Y ya está. Un consejo y un piropo. Nunca hacía ninguna insinuación y nunca adornaba su pequeña disertación con las rimbombantes y azucaradas frases que aparecían en las cartas de admiradoras que recibía junto con el correo normal, de las que tanto se reían Ron y Seamus.

Miró hacia sus pantalones. Aunque aún estaba obligado a llevar el uniforme, porque para McGonagall repetir curso por salvar el Mundo Mágico no era excusa para saltarse las normas escolares, este año había intentado tener un aspecto más _respetable_ que los años anteriores. Lo primero que había hecho en cuando Voldemort cayó fue quemar toda la ropa heredada de su primo y comprarse un armario entero nuevo y de su talla.

Y aunque McGonagall fuera estricta con los repetidores del fatídico curso pasado, no le importaba que cambiaran algunas prendas del uniforme por otras parecidas, pero más del gusto de cada cuál. Así, Lavender los sorprendió a todos, y creó escuela, llegando el primer día de clases con una camisa entallada en vez de la amorfa normal. Y él podía permitirse ponerse unos pantalones negros en vez de los grises que le recordaban a los de un orfanato visto en algún viejo recuerdo.

Pantalones nuevos que al parecer habían causado impresión.

Pantalones nuevos….

¡Nunca se había puesto esos pantalones! ¡Ni siquiera los había sacado del baúl! Nadie los había visto antes de esa mañana, así que su admirador (de los pantalones) tuvo que escribir la carta esa misma mañana e introducirla en su libro antes de la clase, que era la primera de la mañana.

Por fin tenía una pista.

Antes de que se pudiera poner a pensar en todas las personas que se habían acercado a menos de un metro a menos de su mochila y de sus libros, Slugorn hizo por fin su aparición en la clase y puso la poción del día, que efectivamente contenía en sus ingredientes alas de hada.

Al principio no había hecho caso de los consejos escritos con elegante caligrafía, pero un par de desastres lo convencieron de que no tenía nada que perder. No se arrepintió en ningún momento, todos funcionaron y Slugorn volvió a tenerle simpatía.

Bueno, lo cierto es que nunca la había perdido, cosas de ser el Elegido….

La clase empezó con normalidad, quitando una breve maldición por parte de sus compañeros de mesa cuando las alas de hada se le desperdigaron por toda la mesa al ser arrastradas por el vapor, pero sin poder permitirle ni un breve descanso para pensar sobre esta mañana.

Una vez que hubo llegado a una parte en la preparación en la que se podía relajar, tenía que esperar 15 minutos a que entrará en ebullición, pudo volver a concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba: quién era el misterioso chico que le escribía cada martes, jueves y viernes.

Porque si había algo que sabía sin lugar a dudas, era que era un chico el que escribía ese par de frases. Lo había sabido el primer día, cuando vio el primer trozo de blanco papel doblado y colocado entre dos amarillentas hojas de su libro, al leer esa letra curva y extrañamente puntiaguda, que se ladeaba ligeramente hacia la izquierda según avanzaba la línea.

De hecho siempre había habido algo familiar en esos trazos…

No eran ni por asomo los de su mejor amigo, y los de sus compañeros de cuarto los había descartado después de revisar sus apuntes una tarde que se quedó solo en la habitación.

Miró la redondeada letra de Ernie, que escribía doblándose hacia abajo. No, tampoco.

Se sentó con la barbilla entre las manos, intentando recordar a todos los chicos con lo que se había cruzado desde que salió por la puerta de su cuarto esa mañana. Sexto y Séptimo, el grupo de los que no habían repetido, estaban esperándolos abajo en la Sala Común. Luego se encontraron en las escaleras a los Ravenclaw, que se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Entrada y camino lleno de los habituales saludos a gente de Hupplepuff con los que nunca había hablado antes, pero que ahora parecía tener la obligación de saludar. Salida, por el mismo camino/saludos, y encontronazo con los Slytherin cerca ya del aula, con un muy silencioso, y extraño, Malfoy.

Definitivamente había demasiados alumnos en Hogwarts.

Um... El comportamiento de su querido antítesis desde que habían vuelto a la escuela también merecía una profunda reflexión. El antiguo proyecto de Al Capone había regresado de la Guerra y de una par de juicios más serio, callado y alto que nunca. Todos los que habían sobrevivido habían pactado silenciosamente olvidarse de los dos últimos años y no habían tenido ningún problema en volver a un estado adolescente hormonal, quizá más bullicioso de lo normal. Pero él no, él se había convertido en un joven adulto de mirada seria y sonrisa difícil, pero con una extraña aura de cierta fragilidad, de tierna vulnerabilidad, al menos desde su punto de vista.

Frunció el ceño, había algo que se le escapaba… casi lo podía palpar…

Una bola de papel estrellándose contra su cabeza lo sacó de su ensimismamiento justo cuando casi podía saborear la esquiva idea. Miró alrededor molesto por la interrupción, pero al parecer todo el mundo estaba enfrascado en su poción. Giró la cabeza para preguntarle a Ron si había visto quién se la había lanzado pero al ver que estaba haciendo manitas por debajo de la mesa con Hermione desistió de la idea.

Este año la castaña no sacaría tan buenas notas.

O quizá sí… con ella nunca se sabía.

Jugueteó con la bola. Era una bola perfecta, totalmente esférica y blanca, con un solo pico que deslucía su redondez. Tiró de él y la bola se abrió. Y ahí, delante de sus narices, estaba la irrefutable prueba de que su escritor era un cabrón desalmado que le gustaba jugar con él, escrita con tinta negra.

_Se te va a pasar la poción_

¿Cómo que se le iba a pasar la poción?¿Estaba él obsesionado con su misterioso cuasi-amante y él se preocupaba por una estúpida poción?

Poción…

¡La poción!

Se levantó de un salto de su silla mientras se apresuraba a sacar el caldero del fuego, con tanta prisa que se le olvidó ponerse los guantes, por lo que se hizo quemaduras de primer grado en ambas manos…

Chupándose las palmas y rezongando, echó el último ingrediente esperando, rezando, con que la poción no hubiera sufrido mucho con su despiste…

Parecía ser más o menos del color que debería…

Más o menos…en una clase con no demasiada luz…

Menos mal que la antigua aula de Snape aún conservaba parte de su carácter lúgubre.

Y entonces lo escuchó.

Una tenue risa, rápidamente acallada tras una mano, que le erizó a nuca.

Y por fin pudo coger la esquiva idea.

.....

Su siguiente clase era Encantamientos, en la otra punta del Castillo. Llegó temprano, como últimamente era su costumbre al no tener nadie cerca que lo retrasara y se sentó en el primer pupitre de la derecha. Sacó sus útiles con parsimonia, y los fue colocando en perfecto orden encima de la mesa.

Por último sacó su libro y lo abrió por el capitulo correspondiente y allí, pulcramente doblado y rezumando inocencia por los cuatros costados, había un papel doblado encajado entre dos páginas.

_Gracias por la ayuda, ¿te lo puedo agradecer en la Sala de los Menesteres hoy a las 9?_

_También me gustan tus pantalones, Draco._


End file.
